


Pull my wires,baby

by Aliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established relation ship, First time writing wireplay, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Summary: Connor finds out his wires are sensitive.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Pull my wires,baby

**Author's Note:**

> This my first wireplay fic so please be gentle.

Of all the ways Connor could've found out his wires are sensitive he never thought he'd found out like this.

It started off pretty simple, he and Hank were on the couch watching a show from Hank's childhood while Sumo slept at their feet.

Hank was pointing out his favorite parts while lazily running his hand against the back of Connor's neck. Connor was so busy enjoying his boyfriend's touch that he almost didn't notice the soft click and hiss of something opening.

"The fuck was that?" Hank asked, pulling his hand back like he'd been shocked.

Connor blinked "I think you opened my neck port"

"Your 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?" Hank asked in shock.

But instead of answering Connor turned around. And sure enough his neck was opened exposing his wires.

"Holy shit!" Hank said.

"This makes it easier to fix if something's wro-" Connor was cut off as one of Hank's big hands grabbed at his wires, causing him to make an involuntary noise.

"Shit! Connor you ok?"

Connor only blinked as a message popped up in his HUD that he was heating up.

"Con?" Hank asked worriedly

"Do it again," Connor said.

It took a few minutes before Hank registered what he said.

"What?" Hank asked, throat feeling dry.

"Please,Hank," Connor whined as he grabbed Hank's hand and guided it towards his wires.

Hank swallowed as he grabbed a skinny wire and pulled it out of it's port.

"Oh!" Connor moaned. It was one of the filthiest sounds Hank has heard him make.

"Fuck!" Hank cursed as he pulled another wire.

"Oh, Hank. More!"

"Fuck, this is really turning you on huh?"

Connor nodded and arched his back as Hank pulled another wire. "More!"

Hank continued to pull his wires and Connor continued to moan. His fingers were covered in thirium and his cock was getting hard but damn he wanted to make him feel good.

"More!"

Hank grabbed a thick wire and pulled.

"Hank!" Connor moaned, voice filled with static. His LED spun red and several messages popped up telling him that he was overheating. Then everything went black.

When Connor woke up five minutes later he heard Hank calling his name.

"Connor! Connor you ok?"

Connor blinked as he realized he was lying in Hank's lap.

"I'm fine. Just overheated"

"No shit. Almost burned my hand off" Hank joked.

Hank helped Connor plug the wires back and after washing the thirium off he pulled him in for a soft,sweet kiss.

"What about you?" Connor asked.

"What 𝘈𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 me?"

Connor gestured to the bulge in Hank's pants.

"Oh. You don't have to"

Connor pulled him into a messy kiss and sunk down on his knees.

"I 𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘵 to" Connor said, looking up at him with doe eyes and licking his lips.

And who was Hank to deny him?

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on and put [Twitter](https://twitter.com/christhecryptid?s=09)
> 
> And [Tumblr](http://christhegayalien.tumblr.com)


End file.
